The void
by spiderwilliam13
Summary: A powerful wizard sacraficed himself to save his world. However, when he finds himself not dead but in Equestria, he finds new adventures, new friends, and he learns that evil is not so easily defeated.
1. Chapter 1

The Void

Chapter 1

Thrown into an infinite darkness, cast across a dark abyss with no sign of life for miles on end. By all means, I should be dead and yet I am not, I was very much alive. At first I believed myself to be dead but then I felt the wind blow across my face and I realized that I had my eyes closed. I opened them and I unintentionally stared directly into the sun blinding my eyes with light. I quickly stood up but for some reason I lost my center of balance and fell on the ground, I tried to rub my head but I felt no fingers only a smooth hard surface. I looked at my hands to find that they weren't there; black hooves had replaced them.

"_How… why do I have hooves? Am I some kind of horse? Did the spell even work?"_

I got back up and tried to balance my self on all four of my new legs, it was a bit wobbly but nothing I couldn't get used to.

"_I seem to have landed in some sort of forest. I just hope that my spell worked and I didn't just teleport away. Otherwise…"_

I put those thoughts out of my head, that was a dark time and I'd rather not revisit it. I came across a small pond and looked into it to see my reflection. I was shocked at what I saw, no longer was I the human wizard I once was but instead I became a pony, I had a black coat with a ember red mane flowing back. The two things that stood out the most were my cloak, which was red with a star pattern on it.

"_Good, I still have my cloak. I wouldn't want to lose it, this thing is irreplaceable."_

The other thing I noticed as I examined my head was that I wasn't just a black horse, I was a black unicorn.

"_Well, this is certainly unexpected, but as long as I'm a unicorn at least I have access to my spells."_

I continued to walk through the forest trying to find my way out of it until I came across a small hut with tribal masks on the outside. Curious as to who would live in the forest I looked inside through a window and saw a zebra working with some kind of giant cauldron.

" Don't you know that it's rude to stare? What do you need from this zebra mare?"

Somehow she knew I was watching her even though she wasn't looking at me, and she also talked in rhyme. Weird, but fascinating maybe she can only communicate in rhymes.

"Forgive me for my rude entry, but what is a zebra doing in a forest so empty?"

"This forest is nice, though there's not much to do. But who are you traveler? You seem new."

"I won't stay long just in case you're annoyed, and as for my name you can call me…"

Shoot, I needed a name for myself, something different than the one I had before just in case I got in trouble. I thought about my traits, what had happened and I finally came up with something

"… Void"

"An interesting name, and I do have the time. You also don't have to speak and rhyme."

I was relieved "Thank goodness, it's difficult to continue talking in rhyme how do you keep it up?"

"I've more experience than you, now what is it I can do?"

"All I really need is directions to town and some supplies. Is there a town near here?"

"There's a town quite close called Ponyville, but if supplies you need than just stay still. For in my shed as you can see, I have supplies for alchemy."

"Alchemy reagents, exactly what I needed. Do you mind if I use some of your ingredients?"

"Not at all, I can always get more, for these plants grow outside of my door."

The ingredients she had were strange and foreign to me, but as a trained wizard you learn how to identify and feel the essence of plants and living things. Alchemy was never my strong suit so I just made a few simple healing potions and kept them in the pockets of my cloak.

"Thank you for your help miss…"

"You may call me Zecora, expert of the forest flora."

"Right, thank you Zecora, so how do I get to Ponyville exactly?"

"Just follow along the beaten path, unless you wish to meet a monsters wrath."

I did as she said and followed a dirt path to the outskirts of the forest. As I walked I could hear growls of creatures not very far away, as if they were ready to attack but wouldn't. I finally made it out of the forest and was greeted by a small village not very far from where I was standing; I continued to follow the road until I made it to inside the city. It was… odd to say the least, all the houses were made of straw and wood and it was filled with colorful ponies. Some of their colors didn't even make sense, sure there were some brown and white coats but I saw ponies with green hair, pink skin, and they all had tattoos on their rears.

"_I wonder if I have one of those."_

I looked under my cloak and I saw that I also had a mark; it was of a large fireball. The strange thing was when I touched it I saw the individual hairs of color as if it had grown that way.

"_Well, it may be odd but at least my mark is cool. I mean look at some of these tattoos: there's some gemstones, candies, bubbles, and these two have a snail and scissors."_

As it turns out, those two I saw were running right at me and almost knocked me over.

"Hey, where are you off to in a hurry?" I asked a bit angrily because I was almost knocked over.

"There's a new unicorn in town, and people are saying that she's the most magically gifted unicorn in all of Equestria." The smaller one said.

"_Equestria? That must be the name of this region. But, most powerful unicorn? This I have to see."_

It wasn't hard to find out where this unicorn was as there was a large group of ponies all gathered up in a crowd in front of what looked like a horse drawn carriage.

"_Wait, does that mean that the horse pulls the carriage or the horse rides in the carriage as its being pulled by other horses? Ugh, my brain hurts."_

"Mares and Gentle colts! Watch in awe as the great and powerful Trixie performs the most spectacular feats of magic ever seen by pony eyes!"

The carriage transformed into a blown out stage and on it stood a cyan mare with a purple cape and pointy wizard hat. I waited to see her do some sort of magical feat, but all she did was stand there and boast about how powerful she was as some fireworks and sparklers went off.

"_This is ridiculous! She hasn't even cast any spells yet and already she had the entire crowd in her thrall."_

"Just because one possesses a lot of magic does not make her better than the rest of us." I heard someone say.

"_Well at least not everybody in this crowd is impressed by this overconfident whelp, I can't even sense any real power in her. That's it; I'm putting a stop to this now before it gets out of hand."_

"Big talk coming from a supposed master magician who hasn't even thrown one spell!" I stated loud enough so that everyone could hear me.

The crowd suddenly sounded shocked and muttered to themselves

"Well, looks like we have a neighsayer in the audience." Trixie says

When I heard this I couldn't help but just laugh out loud.

"Is there something wrong?" Trixie said

"Oh I don't know. You're vocabulary, how stupid that hat looks, you're annoyingly whiny voice, you take your pick."

"BURN!" I heard someone say

"Wha- How dare you! Do you honestly think that you are better than the great and powerful Trixie?"

"You know, you keep using the words great and powerful but what I think you should say is weak and cocky."

"DOUBLE BURN!" That same person said.

Now I could see Trixie was getting pissed off. "Fine! If you think you're so great than prove it. I challenge you to a magical duel!" As she announced this the stage exploded with sparklers and fireworks.

"Alright, I'll start. First off all, let me show you how to make true fireworks."

I hadn't cast any spells in my new unicorn body, but I was pretty sure it worked the same way as normal magic. I concentrated on my inner energy and manipulated it to create the spell I wanted. I decided to us my weakest tier one spells at first, then ramping it up if things got out of control.

I started by casting color spray into the air. Originally, it was meant to blind or stun an enemy, but since I'm using it up in the air it won't affect anybody. While it was in the air the sunlight reflected on its surface and it glistened with color and sparkle. Then, once it was floating in the air I cast magic missile, another simple spell that creates minor energy missiles without much effort. The missiles collided with the color spray and exploded into s shimmering display of color as both the spells dissipated.

"My, what a beautiful spell, so elegant." One pony said

"That was weak. You just copied my fireworks display; you've even stolen my outfit." Trixie retorted.

I looked to see that she was correct, we were wearing similar cloaks, except that I knew the origin and the power mine held and she didn't.

"We may look the same whelp but trust me when I say that we are not even close to similar. This cloak is meant to be worn by an elite group of mages trained in the strongest of magic's; you couldn't even beat our weakest member. You don't deserve to wear that cloak."

I cast a small ember storm at Trixie's cloak causing it to set on fire, I made it small so that it wouldn't cause her harm or burn up the stage. Before her entire outfit went up in smoke a pegasus came over and used a cloud to put out the small fire, getting Trixie wet in the process.

"_Interesting. Not only are there pegasi here but they seem to have a direct tie to the weather."_

Trixie was angrier now but she still had a confident look on her face. "Tell me something wizard, can you create snow in the summer?"

She used her magic over a cloud, bringing it over my head and covering me in snow. Quickly, I encased myself in my magical aura causing the snow to melt.

"_Alright, time to kick it up to tier two."_

"That depends; can you create darkness during the day?"

I cast a darkness spell, enveloping the crowd and stage in a solid black fog with no light. While everyone was disoriented and couldn't see I cast another slightly stronger spell. I finished right before the blackness had cleared.

"Clever little…huh? Where did he go?"

Time for a little mind game. "I'm right behind you."

She turned around and saw me right behind her causing me to shriek

"Or maybe I'm still in the crowd." She looked and saw another me in the crowd.

"Oh wait; there I am on top of that house." There was another me standing on the house waving at her.

"No, there I am at the café." I was also siting at a table at café sipping tea.

"What- how are you…"

I decided to stop the illusion and called back all of my images until the only one left was the one in the crowd, he was the real me. When I was done, Trixie was absolutely flabbergasted.

"Confused? I used a mirror image spell, it creates a lifelike image of yourself, it can walk and think, however it has no real form so it cannot be touched. Although, I guess with your low intelligence you couldn't see through my simple illusion."

"GRRR! That is enough!"

Trixie used her magic to grab that cloud again, but this time it grew dark and summoned a lightning bolt to strike me down. It hit me, and it hurt but my cloak can absorb elemental damage so it didn't affect me too much, although now I was ready to end this.

"What? That blast should have been strong enough to knock you out or at least knock you back a few feet." Trixie said.

"Sigh… you know, all I wanted to do was upstage you and prove that you weren't as great as you claim to be. But, since you insist on trying to harm me I'll just utterly humiliate you."  
As much as I wanted to hurt her I knew I had to stay in control or I may do something I regret. I cast acid splash on her stage causing the wood to disintegrate underneath her and she fell down. As she was climbing back up she tried to blast me with her magic again, but I was ready this time and put up a mage armor spell deflecting the blast entirely.

"Give up Trixie, I've beaten you just admit defeat."

Her ego was worn down; I could see that she was considering giving up. But before she did she pulled out a smoke bomb, and threw it on the ground trying to run away. That's when I lost it.

"Oh no you don't."

I used my magic to summon a web spell and trapped her in it as she was running away. She was stuck and the web made it near impossible to use magic.

"Uggh, uggh, let me go!" She screamed until I came up right next to her.

"Not until you've learned your lesson. You need to learn that someone as arrogant as you with no real power is going to get hurt."

Fed up, I used a fireball spell on her cart causing it to explode and burn up.

"My cart!"

"You're getting off easy compared to what would happen if you had actually done half the things you said you did. Next time you try something like this I'll be there and when that time comes I hope that you have more power and can prove a better challenge."

I began to walk away.

"Who are you?" she asked.

"My name is Void, remember it well."

What I did was probably very arrogant, but where I came from those who don't know how to use their power or do things that are out of their league get killed, and I wouldn't let someone die just because they were foolish. Also, I'm kind of a show off with my powers, I get a rush every time I use a lot of magic energy so it's fun to cast powerful spells. This time I walked away from her completely having ponies stare at me as I trotted through town.

"_Well it's no Neverwinter, but I think I'm gonna like this town."_

**Hey everyone, hope you enjoyed the first chapter of "The Void" Next time, Void meets some of the mane 6. Please review, favorite and leave some ideas for what you would like to happen. Also, these chapters may take a while to get out because I'm currently writing another story called "The tale of Pegasus Wright" So maybe you could read that while waiting for these chapters, I would really appreciate it if you did.**


	2. White terror

Chapter 2

**Twilight's POV**

I couldn't believe what I had just witnessed. One minute Trixie was standing up here bragging about here skills, then when me and my friends were about to go up there and stop her out of nowhere this unicorn stallion comes up and completely humiliates Trixie with his magical skills. The thing is, he used magic I had never seen before, magic of fire and illusion, whoever he is he has some sort of power that I've never seen before. I need to keep an eye on him, and inform the princess on his presence, she will be very interested to know about this.

With that I headed back home to send her a letter explaining.

**Void's POV**

Well, as far as I knew I was stuck in this place with no way of getting home so I might as well make the most of this situation. I needed to find a place to rest for the night, and then I would search for some sort of guild of magic in the morning.

"_Okay, there has to be an inn somewhere."_ I thought

I searched around town until I found a building with a sign outside with a bed on it, assuming that that was the inn. I walked in to be greeted by a woman standing behind a counter, she was a unicorn same as me.

"Hello, and welcome to the Ponyville inn. Can I get you a room for the night?"

"Yes, I would like that very much."

"Alright, that will be 5 bits for tonight."

"Bits?" _"Shoot, I just remembered I have no money with me, I only took the bare essentials on my journey and didn't bother with my coin purse."_

She gave me a look of displeasure "Don't tell me you don't have any money with you."

"Well uh, you see…."

I was about to defend myself but I was interrupted by a series of grunts and groans.

"Uggh! Agh! Eh! Ow! Mommy!"

Suddenly, a black pegasus came tumbling down the stairs and landed on his back. Clearly, he had tripped and was in a great deal of pain.

"Oh my gosh, sir are you okay, can you move?" the attendant asked concerned.

He tried to get up, but then went back down after an audible crack.

"Grrg! No, my wings are sprained and I think I broke one of my legs."

"Oh this is bad, this is very very bad." The woman was now pacing the floor in a panic. Suddenly I had an idea.

"Well as much as I'd like to see you panic my good lady, I have a proposition for you."

"And what might that be?"

"Well, this man needs medical attention and I need a room. I will heal him in exchange for a room for the night."

"What? Even if you were a doctor you couldn't…"

"No I couldn't fix him with surgery I have something much better, and I suggest unless you want this man to take legal action you let me help you."

She considered it for a moment. "Alright, you have a deal."

"Good." I walked over to the pegasus, leaned down and pulled out one of the healing potions I had crafted.

"Listen, I need you to drink this liquid okay? If you do, I promise you'll be able to get up again."

He nodded and opened his mouth. I popped the cork off of the bottle and put it in his mouth; he drank it without much of a problem. Within a minute, there were audible cracks again but this time he was able to stand up.

"Many thanks good sir, that elixir you have cured all my injuries. Although, it does have a rather bitter aftertaste."

"Yeah, it's one of the side effects of potions. You can make a potion to give a pony super strength, but you can't make it taste good."

He laughed at my humor. "Say, if you ever want to have a good drink I know of a pub in town with some really good ale."

Now, I'm not normally one for making friends but when a man offers you a drink I find its best to except. Heck, I met some of my old friends at a bar. "It sounds like a fun night. But tell me, what is your name so that I can find you later on?"

"I am Night Fury, and who are you my equally dark haired friend?"

"I am called Void. Now miss, about that room."

"A deals a deal, here you go." Then, an aura surrounded her horn and she levitated the key over to me.

"How did you do that?" I asked

"Huh?"

"That…thing with your horn."

"You mean levitation? Every unicorn can do that, why? Can't you?"

"I don't know, but I can do this."

I used my magic to summon a giant spider into the room.

"AHHH! SPIDER! Kill it! Kill it with fire!"

"Geez relax."

I used my magic to unsummon the spider, leaving that mare still in shock. "Well, I'm tired I guess I'll just head up to my room then, thank you very much and Night Fury maybe I'll see you later for that drink."

I made it up to my room. It was just a room with a window and a straw bed but I've slept in worse. I laid down on the bed and tried to get some sleep.

**Twilight's POV**

"Spike, take a letter."

Spike pulled out his quill and parchment.

"Dear Princess Celestia, I would like to report a mysterious pony in our town. At first he seemed like some normal unicorn stallion but then I saw him perform magic unlike any I had ever seen. He created copies of himself, fire balls, darkness in the middle of the day, and colors from his horn; it's unlike any magic I ever knew existed. Since you know more about magic than any other pony in Equestria I was wondering if you could come down and investigate. Spike are you getting all this?"

Suddenly Spike spit up a letter. "Uhh, I think the princess may be ahead of you on this one."

"What? Let me see."

I levitated the letter over and read it, but it wasn't what I had expected.

_My faithful student Twilight Sparkle,_

_I'm writing to inform you that there is a dragon near the vicinity of Ponyville. For now he is sleeping, but he one of the more violent dragons and he may become violent. Please deal with him so that no pony comes to harm._

_Your teacher,_

_Princess Celestia_

"Spike, I think we may have bigger problems than a mysterious unicorn."

"How much bigger?"

"Dragon sized problems."

"Oh, that is serious."

"I'd better round up the rest of the girls quickly."

I rushed out of the house and quickly got Pinkie, Rarity, Applejack, Rainbow Dash, and Fluttershy (who was reluctant to come) we were getting our supplies together to set out and take care of this dragon.

"Okay girls, the fate of Equestria is in our hooves, let's do our best and stop this…."

"RAAAAAAAAAWR!"

"Eeep!"

Fluttershy quickly dove for cover from the loud roar.

"What is Equestria was that?" I asked.

**Void's POV**

I was resting happily in my bed until I was awoken.

"RAAAAAAAAAWR!"

A noise that was so loud, the ground shook and knocked me out of my bed.

"_Ugh, what in the nine hells was that?"_

I looked outside my window, at first I didn't see anything that was problematic, but then I heard it.

Fwoosh-fwoosh-fwoosh

Wing flaps. But not just any normal flaps, they were loud and belonged to some huge beast. Then, I saw something dash across the sky and recognized it right away, it was a dragon.

"_Oh no."_

I had to run, and try to warn everyone to get out of the village, if a dragon attacks they could all be burned to ash. I ran out of my room yelling down the hall.

"Dragon! Dragon! Everyone get as far away from here as you can. GO!"

Everyone quickly ran out of the inn including myself. People began to spread the word, ponies started to evacuate but it wasn't enough. The dragon landed on the ground and roared ferociously, it was gigantic, over fifty feet tall with white scales and sharp spines; it was destroying everything in its wake causing everyone to flee in a panic. But suddenly, it was approached by six ponies who looked they were trying to communicate with it.

"_What are those idiots doing? They'll get themselves killed."_

I ran over to their group hoping to stop them before they got eaten.

"Great dragon sir, why are you attacking us? We have done you no harm." A purple unicorn said.

"Si tepoha confn ekess clax spical sia thaczil."

"What the buck is he saying?" a blue one asked with rainbow hair.

"He is speaking draconian." I stated, alerting them to my presence. They all turned around and noticed me.

"You, you're the one who upstaged Trixie earlier today." The purple one said.

"Yes, yes, fun times we can look back upon it later when there isn't a dragon destroying the town."

"Right, so can you understand what he's saying, can you translate for us? Maybe even speak to him and calm him down?"

"I'll try."

Thankfully, I speak the draconian language. I once went on an adventure where I had to learn the ancient dragon magic to defeat a necromancer(aah, good times) so naturally I learned to speak the language.

"Darastrix, si sweekmon vin audience mrith wux." I said, asking to speak with him.

"Zi algbo, wux nomag renthisj." He replied.

"He says that he'll speak to me." I relayed to the ponies behind me.

"Good, ask him who he is and why he's here." The purple one said.

"Svaust re wux jennu vur versel darastrix?" I asked who he was.

"Si mi vucat lae Vrok, wer aussir denthanus."

"His name is Vrok, but the ponies know him as the white terror."

"Kii re wux tenpiswo janikup vrok?" I asked why he is here.

"Si tepoha confn ekess clax spical wer thaczil batobot belhalic ekess ve vur sia darastrix isthasyi."

"He says he's here to retake the land that belongs to his kin."

"But this land had been occupied by ponies for decades, the dragons moved and found their own land. How does he not know this?" the purple one said

"Nomeno thaczil tepohaic coanwor latere ini jiviri ihk bekipesi, wux tepoha ehtaha z'ar epanomisi ekess waph. Kii tir wux lowd jaka?" I asked why he attacks now when his brothers had found new places to live.

"Svabol? Nomenes faessiri, astahii re thric kluchud di sini."

"That's confusing. He calls these dragons his spawn, what does that mean." I told them

"Kii tir wux relgr nomenoi darastrixi dout kluchud? Svanoa juanth re wux jennu fueryon?" I asked why he called dragons his spawn. Where was he from?

"Si mi ir di wer annyo jennu darastrixi di wer grapwol di whedabra, si jahus buried persvek wer verthichai ihk asildk owier eorikci nkyorlir wer return di sia isthasyi. Shar astahii nurti confna, vur si tepoha coanwor lorita persvek nomenes verthichai rinov li birkvi jikmadair duulo."

After that, I was honestly left speechless.

"What is it? What did he say?"

"He…he is one of the original dragons."

"Original dragons? What does that mean?"

"Where I am from there is history of the very beginning of dragons. They began as inherently evil creatures, each ones with different magical powers indicated by the colors of their scales. The original colors were red, blue, green, white, and black. However, over time there were dragons who tapped into the very essence of the earth, learning its secrets and gaining its knowledge, they began to care and change form. These dragons were good and were given the name of minerals: gold, silver, copper, brass and bronze. He says that he is from the time when dragons ruled over the earth, he was sealed in those mountains for over ten thousand years."

"Ten thousand years? That explains why he has no idea what's going on."

"Yes, but it also means he's extremely old and powerful so be on your guard. I'm going to try and reason with him."

"Jennu darastrix, svadrav wux jahen gethrisja youwei tepoha thirkua. Gethrisj ehtah dout isthasyi vur nomagqe wux shilta tlush vi z'ar tobor." I told him to go and find his brothers so that he may have a new life.

"Thric! Sjek astahii shilta ti frivin nomenoi plythu jiviri loupon si tuor ehis ekess tir mrith astahi. si nishka dronilnr persvek vi z'ar grapwol di aryte vur ixen."

"Oh, that's not good. He says he doesn't want peace and plans to usher in an age of war and destruction."

Without warning, the dragon pulled back his head and prepared to breathe on us. I noticed this soon enough to put up a ward spell to protect us from his icy breath.

"Batobot ui ulph coi soti! Wux lowd sia okarthel, tsruvon sia thurirli, vur agmasaon svent ve svadrav si tepoha authot wux thric nomeno, wux nishka zahhar loerchik putole dout ricin." To put it simply I said that it's on bitch.

"Ha Ha Ha! Vur svaust re wux ekess relekihl ve?" he basically taunted me.

"Girls, get out of here NOW!" I commanded.

"What are you going to do?" the purple one asked.

"I'm going to stop this beast once and for all."

I had no choice; I had to use one of my strongest spells and a difficult one at that. The strongest spells I have require concentration and spoken words. I invoked the spell.

"Virtus amet, mihi forma draconis."

I used one of the strongest spells I had: greater shape change. With this spell, I turned myself into a great wyrm form of a dragon. I grew to roughly the same size as the dragon except I was red. With my new size I began to fight the dragon, I ran up to him and clawed him in the face leaving a scratch mark, and then he retorted my biting my claws. I had to head butt him to get him off, as he was launched back. He tried to breathe Ice on me but I managed to get out of his way and fly up into the air. Then, I retracted my wings and dive bombed him, knocking him on his side. Suddenly, I felt this heat building up in my throat and I released it in the form of a mighty fire breath, singing the beasts body and melting a few of his scales. In a rage, he used his tail to knock me off my feet and then proceeded to slash at my stomach. It hurt incredibly, but I managed to kick him off of me. In a fury, I slashed at his eyes scraping one and proceed to choke him. I would have killed him, but I knew he had to be spared dragons were fairly rare and each one deserved life.

"Jaseve nomeno goawy vur nurti lowd coi tenamalo." I told him to leave this place and never return.

"Si nishka ti confn spical. Wux tepoha gjahalla ve persvek vargach vur si mi tiichi ti ekess confn spical. Wux put vi bensvelk slathalin naeck vur si nishka ti coi." He said that he wouldn't return, he was honor bound by dragon code and even congratulated me on my battle prowess.

With that done, I couldn't hold my dragon form any longer and shrank back down to my normal size. Our fight had caused quite a bit of damage to the city as well as myself but at least no one was crushed. As I turned around I saw not only those six ponies but also a crowd, who then began to cheer for me.

"That was incredible."

"Thank you for saving us."

"Who is that great pony?"

Suddenly, one of them came up to me. She was a white mare with a purple mane and diamonds on her rear.

"That was the most incredible thing I've ever seen. You good sir are the most amazing unicorn I've ever seen. I wish that there was some way we could thank you."

"There is a way you could repay me."

"What is it?"

"Forget."

"Huh? What do you…"

Before she could finish, I cast a wide spread amnesia spell on everyone in the crowd. I just wanted a peaceful existence here, nothing special, and I knew people would be afraid of my power so I had to make them forget what they saw.

The white one was the first one to speak.

"Twilight dear, do you remember what happened? All I remember is a dragon appearing, ponies being afraid, and now we're here but nothing in between."

I spoke up to fill in the blanks. "Oh well, when the dragon arrived I talked to it and I managed to convince him to go find somewhere else to live so that he wouldn't disturb anyone."

"Oh yeah? Then why do you have scratches across your stomach and front hooves?" the purple one said. She really was too smart for her own good.

"Well, he was opposed to the idea at first and made a few swipes at me giving me these injuries. It took some serious convincing to get him to leave."

The purple pony looked a bit skeptical at first but eventually accepted it. "Well, since you saved Ponyville from that dragon at least let me help you with those wounds."

"Yeah, that sounds…great"

Suddenly, I fell to the floor. I don't know whether it was the blood loss, the loss of adrenaline, or using up all that magic in my body but I felt nothing and couldn't keep myself up.

"Oh my goodness, are you okay? Please be okay."

"You…unicorn, what's your name?"

"Twilight Sparkle sir."

"Twilight, what a… pretty name." Then, I passed out.

**Wow. That was…AWESOME! I apologize if some people got bored because of all the language you couldn't understand but I thought it was cool. Next time, we learn a little bit more about Void's history and how he came to be in this unique situation. Please review, favorite, and check out my other stuff because it's equally as awesome.**


	3. Recovery

Chapter 3

**Twilight's POV**

I picked up the savior of Ponyville with my magic and rushed him to my home. He had single handedly defeated a dragon by shape shifting into one, but before anyone could thank him he cast some sort of amnesia spell on every pony to make them forget. Luckily, I was able to resist it due to my high intelligence.

I ran into my home because I knew he needed immediate attention and a hospital was too far away. I laid him down on my bed as I searched for a healing spell to fix his wounds, after a few moments I found it and got ready to cast. I enveloped him in my aura once again and began to cast the spell, but something was wrong even though I was focusing with all my might I couldn't fix his wounds. I reread the spell to see if I did anything wrong, as far as I knew I didn't do anything wrong until I read the description of the spell 'uses the pony's magic combines with your own to heal injuries.'

"_That must be what's wrong, he literally doesn't have any magical energy left. I wish there was another way to help him."_

Suddenly, I heard a cough and his eyes began to open.

"T…Twilight."

"Sir, you're awake! Come on, I'm taking you to the doctor."

"No, I have…something else…that can help."

"What do you mean something else?"

"Look…under my cloak…find a red vial and…give it to me."

I did as he said I looked under his cloak to find there were pockets in it and there was indeed a red potion in there. I handed it to him.

"Thank you."

He popped the cap and chugged the whole thing down. I wasn't quite sure what he had in mind but just as I was about to get him up to take him to the hospital I saw his scratches start to heal themselves and his skin turned back to normal.

"Thank you Ms. Sparkle."

I saw that he was about to go back to sleep again. "Wait, I've told you my name, what about yours?"

"Void…my name is Void."

With that he fell back into unconsciousness and all I could do was wait and hope that he would wake up again.

**Void's POV**

I woke up after I had no idea how long (When you're an adventurer you get used to passing out due to potentially deadly wounds) Realizing that I was in a bed I got up, still stiff from the fight. I walked down stairs and saw that I was in the home of that purple unicorn who tried to talk to her friends, I believe that her name was Twilight then again I asked her name when I was really low on blood so I may have gotten that wrong. She noticed me walking down the stairs.

"Void good to see you up. Those were some serious wounds after that fight with the dragon."

I was surprised. "How do you know about that? I could have sworn that I wiped everyone's memories with my amnesia spell."

"You aren't the only powerful magician in Ponyville. I'm highly trained in magic and countered your spell with my high intelligence."

"Hmm, seems like I underestimated a few ponies in town."

"Well, compared to you my magic skills are pretty meek. I was wondering if you could show me some more of your magic."

I sighed. "Sorry, no can do. That transformation drained all the magic I had from my body, it'll be at least one more day before I can cast my spells again. Right now, I don't think I could even cast my cantrips."

"What about levitation? It's the most basic magic a unicorn can do and takes little to no effort."

"I don't know, I haven't tried levitation."

Although, I had never tried a levitation spell before I had a good idea of how it worked. I looked at a book on a table and focused on it, commanding it to come closer with my mind. Eventually, it was surrounded by an ember red aura and came closer to me.

"_Huh, I never noticed that my aura was red, that's pretty cool." _"Well, it looks like I can use levitation, at least until I can get my magic back. Then, I can show you some of my spells; I have to say it's nice to be appreciated for my talents."

Twilight spoke up "Well, there is somepony else who has taken notice of your talents. The princess has also seen what you can do."

I was shocked. "WHAT? How did she…I didn't see any princess in town."

Twilight giggled. "She didn't see you, she can sense you. She's an Alicorn, that's about as magically powerful as you can get in the world. She sensed your magic and it's unlike anything she has felt in a long time, plus you did grow into a gigantic dragon and that's not entirely unnoticeable."

I didn't want to be noticed, especially by a monarch. I wanted a quite peaceful existence, but I guess when you're the arch-mage that's impossible. "Should I be worried?"

"I don't know, she sent me a letter ahead of time so maybe."

She levitated the letter over to me as I began to read it.

_My faithful student,_

_I have noticed some strange occurrences occurring in your town. Recently, I have sensed this powerful, foreign magic unlike anything I have ever felt in my one thousand years of life coming from your town. Once more, I was watching to see how you would handle the dragon situation only to see two dragons fighting one another, and then one shrank down while the other retreated. Something tells me there is a mysterious unicorn in your town and I would very much like to meet him/her. I will send over a chariot in one days' time, send him to me and I will find out if he/she is dangerous._

_Your teacher,_

_Princess Celestia_

I finished reading the note. "Wow, you're the student of the most powerful being in Equestria? No wonder you can resist my magic."

"And you're not worried anymore?"

"Oh quite the contrary, I'm terrified. I have not lived the simplest life or the most innocent, I've done things which I don't wish to speak about and I'm just very good at hiding my emotions. But, there's nothing to be done for it, even if I run it would look bad for me. So there's only one thing to do."

I sat down on the ground, closed my eyes and stood absolutely still.

"What are you doing?" Twilight asked

"Meditating, trying to feel the weave and speed up my mana recovery."

"What's the weave and mana?"

"Where I'm from, we believe that magic is a force that exists through the entire world in a form called the weave. Wizards or unicorns like us have the ability to tap into that weave and use its energy to create spells. Mana is a form of that energy which exists inside us, but only through great study and skill can you tap into it to create magic."

"I…I've never heard any of this before. Where exactly are you from that you learned all this?"

I looked at my cloak; it was a symbol and reminded me of home. "I have a feeling that I came from somewhere very far away."

I went back to my meditation. It lasted for hours apparently but it only felt like a few minutes to me, it was disrupted when I heard a knock at the door. I opened my eyes and saw Twilight going to answer it, I didn't want to draw attention to myself but there were no good places to hide.

"_Okay, I hope I have some of my powers back."_

Thankfully, with all that time I spent focusing my energy I managed to get myself to about half strength, and I cast an invisibility spell on myself hiding me from the pony's views. As Twilight opened the door, I saw that it was those other five mares she likes to hang out with.

"Hey guys, what's going on?" Twilight asked.

"We just wanted to check on that new stallion that helped save the town from being torched by a dragon." The white and purple one said.

"Yeah, a pony that special deserves a party. Plus, he's new in town and every new pony gets a party, so when can we throw him a party?"

"I'll ask him, hey Vo- where did he go?" She was fooled by my invisibility spell. I had to make sure not to touch any of them as I dipped and dived around the room or the illusion would be revoked. Wanting to have a little fun with them, I snuck up behind the rainbow haired pony as close as I could and whispered in her ear.

"Boo."

"AAAAAH" She shot up towards the ceiling and hung from the light fixture, and I negated my veil. Everyone in the room started laughing including me.

"That's not funny." The rainbow one said.

"Yes it is, you were seriously afraid of little old me." I said

Now she came down and was all up in my face. "Look buddy, there's a difference between getting me from behind my back and getting me face to face. If we meet face to face you'd better be scared."

Now I was on the offensive. "I think you're the one who should be scared seeing as how I could turn you into a ghost with a mere thought."

"Pfft, yeah I'd like to see you try."

With that, I cast ghostly visage on her. She looked like a ghost, turning pale white and translucent.

"AHHH! I'm a ghost, I'm a ghost, he killed me." Rainbow pony was freaking out, while all I could do was laugh and laugh.

"Relax, it's only a visage. It makes you harder to hit but you aren't dead."

I dispelled the spell and she returned to normal.

"Sorry, but when you're an adventurer you find humor wherever you can get it. I apologize for scaring you so much."

"Hey, I wasn't that scared!"

Twilight nudged the rainbow pony on the shoulder

"But…I forgive you."

"Thank you, now Twilight please introduce me to your friends. We haven't had the pleasure of meeting formally."

Twilight showed me all of her friends: Rarity, she's classy but too formal for my tastes. Applejack, she worked on a farm meaning that she was strong and dedicated both qualities I can appreciate. Pinkie Pie, she seems a little bit too hyper but she also has this charm about her that makes you incapable of hating her. Fluttershy, she's meek but what she lacks in bravery she makes up for in care and compassion. Finally Rainbow Dash, she's brash arrogant hot headed, and if it wasn't for her physical prowess (so I'm told) we would have nothing to speak about.

"So Pinkie, you said you wanted to throw me a party?"

"Yep. I throw every pony in town a party it'd be super-duper rude not to do one for you."

"Well, I really don't have anything better to do until tomorrow so…sure why not?"

"Great! Let's go Let's go Let's go!"

So we went off to a local sweet store called Sugar cube corner where Pinkie works and she threw me a party. Not exactly my definition of a party, it was a bit childish but I still had fun. After around 3 hours I went back to Twilights home, she was kind enough to let me stay the night until my visit with the princesses tomorrow. Oh and what a visit it will be…

**Okay, not a very great chapter but writing for to stories and high school can take a lot out of you. Next time, Void visits the princesses and learns some things of the future. Rest assured, evil is arriving and it isn't pretty.**


	4. Meeting royalty and Troubling news

Chapter 4

The following day a pair of pegasi in golden armor appeared outside of Twilight's home with a carriage on their backs.

"I guess that's my ride." I said

"Good luck Void and don't worry I'm sure the princess just wants to meet you and find out about you." Twilight said in a calming voice.

"_Oh Twilight, I wish that were true."_

I got into the carriage and the two guards flew off and I was headed for the castle. I should have no reason to be afraid of royalty, usually when people meet the ruler of a province they're excited. However when you're an adventurer like myself it's completely different, I'm 46 and I've been adventuring for about half of my life and in that time I've met with royalty three times. The first time I was asked to help stop a being made of pure evil, the second time I was put on trial for the slaughter of a village (an entire village) which I was proved innocent of but not before fighting a berserker, and the third time we were attacked by an army of demons (Although to be fair, after that I was appointed leader of the Many starred cloak so I guess that's a plus.) In any case, when you're as powerful as I am good things rarely happen.

While I was alone with my thoughts the guards flew us to the castle and let me off.

"Thank you gentlemen." I thanked them for the flight; I found that when you're nice to the guards it makes their day. However they responded by neighing at me.

I walked inside the large doors of the castle and saw a hallway leading down to what I assume was the throne room. I walked down the hall and made it to the throne room where I saw not one but two alicorns sitting side by side. One was white with a green and pink mane that flowed even though there was no wind in the room; the second one was a navy blue with a mane that looked like the starry night sky.

"_Oh I see what's going on here; based on their colors and importance in this society they must reflect the day and night, very clever. Not to mention the fact that they're alicorns back where I'm from an alicorn was thought to be mythical even by our standards and yet here they exist, amazing." _

Once I reached the thrones of the two princesses I bowed my head as a sign of respect.

"Arise." The white one said, I got up.

"It is an honor to meet you dear princesses, I have known many people in my life time but this is a truly unique experience."

She smiled "My sister and I thank you for your kind words young…"

"I am called Void your majesty and trust me when I say I'm not as young as I look."

She giggled. "Well I don't think you'll be of any danger, guards you may leave."

I hadn't even noticed the two guards who were behind me as they left the room. As soon as they left her expression became serious.

"Before we begin I think it would be polite to tell you our names, I am princess Celestia watcher of the day and ruler of Equestria; this is my sister Princess Luna guardian of the night and my right hoof mare. Now, why don't you tell us your real name?"

I was surprised. "I don't know what you're talking about."

She gave a sarcastic chuckle. "Oh please spare you lies, I have been alive for over a thousand years and have learned much such as the ability to sense magical energy and to know when a pony is lying to me."

"Look princess, I understand that you want to know more about me but I'm afraid my revelations would only worry you."

"Hm, very well."

Celestia closed her eyes and just sat there for a moment. At first I questioned what she was doing but then I felt an invisible force invading my brain and I realized she was trying to read my mind.

"Sorry that won't work." I stated drawing surprise from her. I was able to resist her because as a wizard you need to have a high intelligence and that makes it harder for beings to affect you with mind affecting spells.

"Hm, well done young one you seem to be able to resist some of my magic. But, I'm not trying very hard and I think you'll find that when I use my full power it can get rather unpleasant for you."

Her eyes opened and they began to glow. Suddenly the force on my head grew one hundred fold and I felt a very unpleasant burning sensation ripping through my mind.

"Grah! Very well, if it's resorted to hurting me allow me to return the favor."

I used a small bolt of acid and aimed for the chandelier above their heads, the acid ate at the chain and it fell on her head breaking her focus on me stopping the spell.

"You'll regret that you arrogant fool."

Celestia fired an energy bolt from her horn and attempted to attack me, I swooshed my cloak in front of me and it absorbed the spell blocking me from harm.

"How did you-"

"Specially made cloak designed to absorb magic and heighten one's concentration as well as a symbol of authority. Now if you wish to fight then-AAAAAAH!"

The pain came back to my head but somehow worse and I had visions of what I guessed was the future. I saw a black emptiness, a great battle, and an old enemy of mine floating through the void coming towards me. Suddenly, the visions stopped and my body ached as I fell to the ground.

"Sister, what has happened?" Luna asked curious as to what has happened.

"I don't know Luna but we must proceed with caution he may be trying to trick us."

They approached me slowly as I mumbled to myself.

"It's not possible, I thought I stopped him."

"Void."

"That spell was supposed to end him once and for all yet he still lives."

"Void."

"I gave up my own life to stop him, does this mean all I have done is for naught?"

Celestia came up and smacked me across the face with her hoof snapping me out of my trance.

"Ouch! Thank you princess."

"What's going on? Why were you in pain?" Celestia asked inquisitive yet still angry about what just happened.

"Something terrible is coming to this place. Something powerful that cannot be stopped and believe me I have tried."

"What is this monstrosity you speak of? It's time you tell us the truth."

I sighed in defeat, I had hoped not to bring my problems here however that seemed like it was no longer an option. "Very well, I have withheld this information for too long. However to understand it completely I must tell you more about myself."

They sat on the ground and prepared to listen intently.

"My name is not actually Void that was a name I created when I arrived here, my actual name is Aldanon Everflame. I am from this region called Ferun and specifically the town of Neverwinter. Two months ago, I had been summoned to my king's hall because he had a special assignment for me."

"Why did he choose you? What's so special about you?" Luna asked.

"Well as you already know I am a mage similar to yourselves, however I'm much more powerful than many other magicians where I was from and because of it I was deemed arch mage of the many starred cloak tower. This cloak you see me wearing is a symbol of my power as the leader of an already elite group of mages."

"That explains why your powers felt so strong and yet so foreign. Please continue."

"He called me there because there was an evil creature attacking the borders of his lands but not just any creature, a lich."

"What is a lich?" Celestia asked.

"It is a horrid creature, a corpse brought to life by evil magic. It feels no emotion and had strong control of all magics and especially necromancy, and wants nothing more than to destroy and corrupt everything it touches. Very few people can defeat it on their own including me, so I gathered up a group of my companions and we went off to defeat this monstrosity. Unfortunately, when we had arrived it had slaughtered a village of over a hundred people in it. We fought to our best abilities but he had strong magic resistance and we couldn't defeat him, so I sacrificed myself to save everyone else and the land."

"But, you're sitting here in front of us, how did you make the ultimate sacrifice?" Luna asked

"I couldn't kill the lich by any normal means, even if his form is destroyed he will regenerate, sure it may take years but he would still come back. My plan was to break the one rule of magic and use my own tier 9 spell."

"Tier 9? What does that mean?"

"_Ugh, these ponies ask so many questions." _"Where I come from magicians study magic in tiers, with each tier having stronger spells, and different, longer lasting effects. In ancient history, the first mages only created 8 tiers with 8 being the strongest one wizard was allowed to cast. When someone tried to cast a 9th tier spell they caused the destruction of a whole continent making the magic banned."

"And you broke that rule?"

"I had to, for the good of everyone. I used all the magic I could possibly get and created a black hole to absorb the lich and trap him in space forever. However, the rift was too powerful and I got stuck in it myself and so we traveled in a dark and empty void."

"So that's how you came up with your name."

"Right, now if we fast forward to today I just felt magical backlash."

"Backlash?"

"As you know when a wizard casts a spell he is connected to that spell until it ends, it would appear I am still connected to the void in space I created. In that moment I felt the lich trying to crawl out, it will take him a while to get out of that prison and I fear he will return.

"Oh my." Celestia was taken aback by this answer; she didn't want anything to happen to her country.

"This is exactly why I didn't want to tell you, when you're an adventurer wherever you go there's always some sort of danger. It makes it impossible to settle sown, have a family, and sometimes to even enjoy life. Please forgive me for my behavior before, I only wished to keep you out of harm's way, but now I can see that's not possible so to battle I shall return."

"Now I understand why you withheld all this information, war has a terrible effect on people and I can feel that you've gone through so much. But, on to the matter at hand how do you suppose we deal with this new threat?"

"We'll need a team of powerful fighters and magicians to take him on, he may be one person but he has the ability to create an undead army so we'll need back up."

"My guards may be up to the challenge physically but our unicorns don't know that much about the sort of magic you use. The magic of fire and transformation."

"Well, if it's alright your majesty I'd like to open up my own branch of the many starred cloak and teach unicorns my magic, I'll only accept the very strong ones but just a small squad should be enough."

She nodded. "That will work; I have a school here filled with talented unicorns that may be just what you need. I'll give them three days to prepare, within those three days I want you to inform my student of what's happening I suspect that she will be of great help in this battle."

I nodded, this was a good plan and if I was able to lead along with this level headed princess then maybe we have a shot.

"This is a good plan sister. I only wish we knew what the future held." Luna said

Suddenly, I had a thought. "There is a way, I know of a future sight spell but it requires two beings of great power. Princess, would you mind helping me?"

"Not at all. I'm curious about the future myself."

We stood one in front of the other and brought our heads closer together to combine our magic. What happened next…well I can't remember but Luna described what both I and her sister said in great detail. When we started the spell we had our respective auras but suddenly our eyes went completely white as well as our aura's both radiating with energy. Next, we predicted what would happen but in rhyme.

_Beware, for the hour of darkness draws near. Although the perpetrator is unclear_

_Tis not the Lich, for that battle is set to a date. This evil was spawned from jealousy and hate._

_This being shall strike ponies with fear and turn this place on to its ear._

_Six will stand to face disharmony created from evil's armory_

_And when sixes power is dissipated, a seventh one shall be created._

Luna had no idea what it meant. "But who is this evil? And what of the Lich?"

_I cannot tell you what is true, there are hardships ahead and you must pull through_

_Powers must grow until that day, and help will be brought from far away._

The spell ended. Celestia and I were thrown back by its power and we both felt drained.

"I…have no memory of what just happened." Celestia said.

"Do not worry sister, I shall write down what you both spoke so that you may study it."

Luna summoned a quill and wrote down what we both spoke, then Celestia read it over and it troubled her.

"This doesn't make any sense."

"Yeah future telling rarely does, probably should have warned you about that. Well, all we can do is prepare to the best of our abilities and see if said prophecies will come true."

"Here Void, take a copy with you to study."

Luna copied the words and handed them to me.

"Thank you, now I'd best be off, who knows how long it will take to hoof it back to town."

"Actually, you can teleport."

I was shocked. "Really? I haven't been able to do that before, guess it's one of the upsides of being a unicorn. Let me try."

I focused on a destination I wished to travel suddenly I felt this energy in my body as my horn glowed and I was moving.

"Goodbye princesses, I hope after everything that's happened here you will let me help you. Maybe even be your…friend"

Celestia and Luna looked at each other and smiled. "We'd like that."

"Excellent, farewell." And just like that I was off.

**Somewhere in Canterlot…**

A familiar blue pony is wallowing in her own failure and sorrow. Her traveling carriage destroyed, her magic mocked, she was an echo of her former self.

"Curse that stallion, if it weren't for him I'd still be on top. I'd still be the greatest unicorn in all of Equestria, but now I have no power…and no means to get it back."

"_Believe me; I know a thing or two about having power taken away although I do have a means."_

The unicorn was surprised, she heard a voice that sounded like it was coming from her head but these were not her thoughts.

"Who's there? Reveal yourself to Trixie."

"_Oh come now my dear there's no need for hostility. I can see you want revenge as much as I do, so I'm merely giving you the means to do it."_

As much as Trixie despised any idea that wasn't her own she really wanted revenge at this point and was willing to go along. "Trixie is listening."

"_There are things we must do to prepare for exacting our revenge. The first thing is I need you to go get me something."_

**Who is this mysterious voice talking to Trixie? What plans does it have for the future? How will the predictions come true? Can the Lich really be stopped? Why am I asking you all these questions? Tune in next time to find out.**

**Phew! Okay, I hope this keeps people satisfied until the next chapter. Sorry it took so long but there are several reasons why: A: Overall laziness, B: School work, C: cool video games, D: Writers block and other ideas. In the middle of writing this chapter I had ideas for other stories and so I started wondering "What should I write next?" Then I thought "Why not let other people decide?" So, if you go to my profile you'll find a poll, vote on it and when this story is over I'll see what's next.**


End file.
